1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to safety equipment and more particularly, but not exclusively, to controlling the flexibility of a human-wearable garment.
2. Background Art
Sports, outdoor recreation, workplace safety, healthcare and eldercare are just some areas of human activity which are concerned with instances of sudden and/or excessive forces resulting in injury to a person. Significant amounts of money are spent in these areas for safety equipment to limit the possibility, or at least the extent, of such injury. Often, extensive training is also needed in the use of such equipment, which can be expensive both in terms of money and lost productivity. Moreover, safety equipment can be cumbersome, affecting the ability of people—whether workers, players, patients or the like—to perform various actions.
As the average ages of some populations around the world increase, the use of personal safety devices is expected to grow. This is at least one reason for an increasing need to provide affordable, effective safety equipment that allows for everyday activity of a wearer and/or that can provide for injury protection without requiring extensive training.